prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 25, 2019 NXT results
The December 25, 2019 Edition of NXT was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida and the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Summary Roderick Strong put his NXT North American Title up for grabs and former EVOLVE Champion Austin Theory answered the call. The Undisputed ERA member looked like he may have bitten off more than he could chew against Theory, as the 22-year-old blue chipper impressed with a dazzling repertoire of moves — including a devastating cradle suplex on the ring apron. But The Messiah of the Backbreaker withstood Theory’s best and his veteran savvy paved the way for victory. Spinning out of a potential powerbomb attempt, Strong leveled his foe with a jumping knee strike. After hitting the End of Heartache, the North American Champion slapped on the Strong Hold, forcing Theory to submit. After making a strong splash on the scene in 2019, Isaiah “Swerve” Scott could be in for big things in 2020. Scott got the better of Gentleman Jack Gallagher in one-on-one competition, though these NXT cruiserweights spent much of the bout one-upping each other. With a closing sequence that saw both Superstars trading armbars, “Swerve” was able to slither out of Gallagher’s and stomp the Gentleman’s arm to the mat. He then connected with the House Call for the win. If the changing of the guard at the top of the NXT Women’s division triggers a reshuffling of the rest of the deck, Candice LeRae has seemingly put herself in strong position. Tenacious C picked up a win this week over Taynara Conti, landing a springboard quebrada on the martial arts expert following a step-up senton. It’s not often that Dominik Dijakovic encounters a foe as imposing as he is, but he found exactly that against Bronson Reed. The Rare Breed ultimately prevailed in the clash of titans. Capitalizing on his opportunity with Reed perched on the second rope, Dijakovic used The Aus-zilla’s positioning against him, dropping him with a massive chokeslam bomb for the pinfall. NXT housed some of the best Women’s competition in the world in 2019, and it looks like the division will only get tougher in 2020. Bianca Belair overcame a worthy challenge from the debuting Shotzi Blackheart, pinning her after the KOD. The EST nearly got carried away with underestimating the newcomer at times, and Blackheart made the most of her NXT TV debut, quickly winning support from the Full Sail audience in a promising showing. Belair survived a creative tornado DDT to the apron, evading Blackheart’s facewash kick moments later before hitting her potent signature move. “Santa” Keith Lee & Lio Rush spread holiday cheer to all on this week’s NXT — at least, to all but their opponents. Lee & Rush joined forces to defeat Damian Priest & Tony Nese in tag-team action, using creative teamwork to put their opponents away. Dressed in a Santa hat with a trayful of cookies in tow on his way to the ring, it was clear that The Limitless Superstar was in the Christmas spirit, though that didn’t keep him from dishing out punishment. Lee laid out Nese with a Jackhammer, but that was only a tune-up for the grand finale. Ascending to his partner’s shoulders after tagging in, Rush delivered The Final Hour from atop Lee to seal the victory. Results ; ; *Roderick Strong © defeated Austin Theory to retain the NXT North American Championship *Isaiah Scott defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *Candice LeRae defeated Taynara Conti *Dominik Dijakovic defeated Bronson Reed *Bianca Belair defeated Shotzi Blackheart *Keith Lee & Lio Rush defeated Damian Priest & Tony Nese Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Roderick Strong v Austin Theory Source Isaiah Scott v Gentleman Jack Gallagher Source Candice LeRae v Taynara Source Dominik Dijakovic v Bronson Reed Source Bianca Belair v Shotzi Blackheart Source Keith Lee & Lio Rush v Damian Priest & Tony Nese Source See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #384 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #384 at WWE.com * NXT #384 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events